The New Guy
by ChoppingBoard
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 4 up. Archer is a new guy in school. OOC Archer, AUish RinXArcher XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

A/N: Yey! I'm back from the grave XD I was thinking of doing a fic of another pairing but I ended up doing an ArcherXRin fic. AGAIN XD I really think I'm addicted to them….not only think, I am XD It all started when I felt like writing again. I was just thinking of the plot of the story on the other pair but thinking the attitudes of the characters were fitted for Archer and Rin. (x.x) Oh well, as long as it's a fic, I'm happy :) This is AUish by the way :)

**The New Guy**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 1

"I would like to introduce you to your new classmate. Everyone, this is……"

The next words just drowned in Rin's thoughts. She felt more like looking at the window than listening to the new student. She couldn't care less about him, as she wasn't exactly the friendly type.

The new student now was approaching his seat. It was a good 3 seats to the right of Rin. The girls paid extra attention him as he went closer.

_Silver hair and tanned skin_. _Not the usual combination of hair color and skin tone,_ Rin thought.

He then looked back at the girl who was looking at him from the corner of the classroom and gave her a wink.

Rin immediately shifted her gaze to the paper on her desk. She didn't expect him to notice her.

---------------------------------

Classes went on and it was very unlikely that Rin wasn't listening. She just drew circles and random doodles on her notebook. She was just looking blankly at the teacher and couldn't concentrate. She was very well caught off-guard by the last person she wanted to interact with and she wasn't even able to catch his name. Rin just sighed and looked to her left, to the window again.

She sat still and finally, it was lunch break. She immediately stood up and was about to exit the classroom when someone blocked her way.

"It's Archer." The new student reached out his right hand for a handshake while his left elbow kept him sturdy on the wall.

"I'm perfectly sure you already said that a while ago." _But thanks, I now know your name._ "Excuse me." She lowered her body to get through the space below his left arm.

"Not so fast." Archer grabbed her shoulder to face him. "One, you weren't listening a while ago that's why I introduced myself AGAIN. Two, I think it's your turn to tell me your name. Otherwise it would be rude." He grinned at the aggravated girl in front of him.

_What now?_ She frowned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She cleared her throat and said, "One, I am entitled to listen to whatever I want to. Two, I don't think I am obliged to tell you what my name is and three, this is a waste of time, I want to grab my lunch right now. This is lunch time after all." She then removed his grip on her arm and made her way to the cafeteria.

_Attitude too strong for her, eh?_ Archer just ran a hand on his hair before inserting them in his pockets and headed to the same direction Rin went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Comments and criticisms are welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

A/N: Thanks to Devil's Angel 92 . This chapter is actually written on a whim. I was reading other fics and when I was too tired to finish reading one, an idea struck me. So I guess, this is it :)

_Italics – their thoughts_

**The New Guy**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 2

Rin finally arrived at her secret lunch spot, under a tree beside the gym. No one goes to the gym during lunch time. In fact, nobody ever goes to that part of the school at that time. Every noon, she had the back of the schoolyard to herself.

Her appetite wasn't much that's why she only grabbed a sandwich as her lunch.

The serene surrounding was interrupted much to her dismay. She looked up to face the familiar figure in front of her.

Archer had his arms folded and wore a grin.

"What do you want?". She was halfway finishing her sandwich but suddenly not felt like eating.

"Still what I asked you a few minutes ago." He replied as a matter-of-factly.

_My name_. She congratulated herself for doing a good job at ignoring the request of the person before her.

"So?". He stood still from his position.

"I really don't get the point as to why I should give it to you." She said as she carefully slid the sandwich back to its packaging. She slowly stood up. Their faces a few inches apart.

"And I still don't get why you won't give it to me." He still kept his intent gaze on her.

Silence enveloped the two and a soft breeze made several strands of Rin's hair astray on her face.

"Let's make a deal." He brushed the strands of her hair to the side. _I have to know your name no matter what._

"I don't think I'll be needing anything from you, thank you very much."

It seemed that either side didn't want to give the title of king or queen of stares anytime soon.

"I'll give you a kiss if you give me your name.". Feeling so sure that this would work, he gave her a smirk. _Now let's try you counter this._

Rin gave him a quizzical look and furrowed her eyebrows. _This is insane. He's totally an ARROGANT BASTARD_. "Excuse me?"

"I said I will give you the honor of kissing me if you grace me with your name."

Still keeping her polite façade, she stifled her laugh. "Why would I be interested in brushing my lips with yours?". Nevertheless, curiosity forced her to glance at his lips. "If that's the case, I don't think I'll ever tell you my name."

Archer scowled. His charms weren't really helping. There he was standing across a girl whose interest on him was below sea level. She even seemed to be enjoying his misery. An idea then struck him.

In a split second, he grabbed her shoulders and immediately closed the gap between their lips.

He didn't date deepen the kiss and just did it to get back at her. He slowly opened his eyes to an awe-stricken Rin.

_What the hell did he just do?!_ Rin wasn't really sure how she should feel. She was angry, confused…….. _whatever!_ She wasn't used to this kind of contact. Her share of intimate gestures was only that from his father.

_Oh boy! Here goes nothing_. "I didn't say I won't kiss you even if you refuse to tell your name."

_That's it! He one arrogant &$)! I can't even describe it!_ She slapped him on the face. "You pervert!" _You're gonna pay for this Mr. Oh-so-arrogant! You stole my first kiss! _She fought the tears that were about to come out of her sockets.

_No. I'm not going to cry. Nothing's gonna change by crying. He might even laugh at me. It's just a kiss Rin. And there's no way I'll let him get away with it._ She still can't control the burst of emotions she was feeling at that moment.

Archer just stood there. He somewhat was expecting that. Errr.. not somewhat. He knew he would elicit that response from her. But what came next was a total surprise.

Rin grinned.

He wasn't sure how to feel now. She slapped him but she smiled? _What did you just do Archer?_

Oh yeah you're gonna pay. She laughed evilly inside. "I might as well tell you now…………………………..Mika. See you in class!" Oh yeah, you're gonna pay for this! She now walked away from him as the school bell rang.

Now it was Archer's turn to feel a stir of emotions. _Wow! My charms do have an effect._ He etched the name Mika in his mind. He just stared at her walking form. But, he felt a pang inside him.

…………..to be concluded XD

A/N:)

s


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night

Thanks to Devil's Angel 92  
and AnGelSepEratEd2007  
for the reviews :)

A/N: I think this chapter is a very sucky one. Please do bear with my poor imagination XD Um… I didn't name the chapters because I can't think of anything. If you do have suggestions please do tell XD

**The New Guy**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 3

"Class, there is an emergency meeting for teachers his afternoon. As such, I will leave you with an assignment." The teacher passed identical pieces of paper to all the students. "This may be done individually or with a partner."

The students looked at the questions on the paper. It was on Algebra. Some clutched their foreheads in dismay, the problems seemed difficult.

Rin stared blankly on the paper. It's a good thing they were given an option to work with or without a partner. _Perfect, just perfect for my plan…_

Archer, on the other hand, never felt better. He would make her (yes, make her not ask) his partner. He grinned as he looked towards the girl seated at the corner of the room.

"Oh Mr. Takahashi, since you're new here. Have you made any acquaintance among your classmates? A person you'd prefer to e your partner?"

_Perfect!_ They both thought.

"I would like to have Mika as my partner."

The class now made quite a ruckus and started whispering to each other's ears.

"Quiet! Ok, you may have her as your partner. Others, choose your partners, I'll be going to the meeting now. You may start with your exercise and I'll be expecting them to be turned over before 5pm."

As soon as the teacher left, the classroom was a mess. Some were asking for partners and some were chit-chatting.

Rin fixed her desk and carried several pieces of paper and pens, whereas, Archer still kept his gaze on her.

She then returned the gaze and even smiled at him. She started to walk towards him

_Great, just great, _she thought.

_This is one lucky day_, he thought.

…..or not….she passed him and made her way outside the classroom.

Archer then became confused. _Something's not right._ He grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the library Mr. Takahashi." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Wait, we'll do it together won't we? I'll just----" he started scrambling for his stuff.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Rin pointed to the girl standing behind him.

"We're going to the library, partner?" the girl smiled.

_Wait a minute. What's going on?_ "What?"

"She's your partner, Mr. Takahashi." Rin took his hand off hers. _You're really brilliant Rin Tohsaka._

"I'm Mika." She held out a hand for him. "I was kinda surprised when you told Shimura-sensei you wanted me to be your partner." A tinge of pink can be seen on her cheeks.

He hesitantly shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Uh… she actually introduced me to you." He pointed at Rin who seemed to be having the time of her life.

"Wow. Thank you Rin." she shyly bowed her head to express her gratitude.

_Rin?! What the?! Things really are shaky right now. _Archer slightly shook his head at his confusion.

"Good luck to you two then, ciao!" She still kept her grin on her face as she marched out of the classroom.

_She exacted her revenge alright. Now I know I should be more cautious when I deal with her._ Archer kept silent and still needed sometime to get a hold of his self.

"You want to do the exercise now, partner?" Mika asked timidly. She is one of the quiet girls in their class.

"Y-y..yeah. Sure."

"You want to do it here or in the library?"

"Umm…here."

"Ok…"

"Wait! On second thought, let's go to the library. It's my first time there." _We're not finished yet 'Rin'._

…..to be concluded

A/N: Yey! An update! I really deem this chapter sucky XD

Yeah I made Archer's full name Archer Takahashi :p (I'm not really good at names and I forgot to ask for it last chapter XD Guess this'll have to do for the rest of the story XD I got this from the Takahashi brothers in Initial D XD I love love Ryosuke XD

Ok.. this is offtopic now XD

Please leave a review which hopefully will keep me sane :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank Hotori, Majikaru Rin/The Teenage ASSASSIN93 :), Sonzai Taz, Hono Rei XIX, HinataHyuugaHyuuga, glowie, Devil's Angel 92 and AnGelSepEratEd2007 for the reviews and not killing me since I haven't finished this fic XD

A/N: I would like to thank Hotori, Majikaru Rin/The Teenage ASSASSIN93 :), Sonzai Taz, Hono Rei XIX, HinataHyuugaHyuuga, glowie, Devil's Angel 92 and AnGelSepEratEd2007 for the reviews and not killing me since I haven't finished this fic XD

I also want to correct myself hahahaha: (I can't remember which chapters though XD)

_He didn't date deepen the kiss_ (He didn't dare deepen the kiss XD how do you date deepen something? XD)

_That from his father_ (that from her father XD I was supposed to be describing Rin in this part xx)

_He one arrogant_ (He's one arrogant )

Hahaha.. I just noticed the mistake when I reread it XD I'm sorry xx

Ok. I know this is too long already but still I think I have to write this. I'm terribly sorry for this very very late update. I actually wrote 3 chapter 4s already. However, all of them were…. Errrr.. I dunno…. Not ok I guess XD So I think this is the most ok of them XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. And stupid me, I forgot to indicate in my fic Good Deeds… I just incorporated the disclaimer in the summary xX

**The New Guy **

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 4

Answering the assignment was a breeze for most of the students. After 30 minutes, students were entering and exiting the faculty room to pass their paperwork. Of course, these scrambling people included Rin, Archer and Mika. They were among the students who were currently spending their idle moments inside the classroom since they already finished the assignment. It was almost 5pm, but for some other reason, it seemed like every minute was equivalent to an hour.

Rin, as always, was resting her chin lazily on her palm while looking outside the window. She wasn't particularly looking at something but for some reason she found the outside of their classroom far more interesting than their room.

On the other hand, Archer who was sitting on the same row as Rin, yet at the opposite end of the room, was not so idle since he was thinking how to get back at Rin. She was supposed to be her partner. However, he was really embarrassed as hell when he picked some person's name in random who he thought was somebody else's, claiming that Rin recommended that person. _Rin definitely had to pay._ Sure Mika was a nice girl and he was even fortunate that Rin didn't set him up with the ditzy girls in class, which are undoubtedly staring dreamily at him as we speak. _They're not even finished with the assignment yet they still have time to look, geez._ And it seemed there were more she-lurkers outside the classroom. He just sighed in relief that no one was getting aggressive.

He sighed as he gave up thinking his revenge plots. His head just jerked up when he saw Rin from his peripheral view. She was walking towards him………………

………………………

…..or not? It was the 2nd time that day that she walked past him.

She casually went out of the room and slowly closed the door behind her.

With that maneuver, Archer wasn't too slow to notice the number of chitchatting girls outside their room who suddenly blushed when he accidentally shot a glance at them. Trying to keep his cool façade with a sigh, he also went out of the room.

He was a good 5 steps behind Rin when Rin stopped on her tracks and broke the silence in the hallway.

"What is it now?"

"What what?" Archer replied, faking a bewildered expression.

She turned around and looked straight into his eyes. "Why are you following me?"

"What made you think that I am?"

It was the question that caught Rin off-guard. _Well, you've just stolen my first kiss in attempting to know my name and Kami-sama knows what you still want to do_. "…"

"I was about to go to the men's room and coincidentally had to take the same pathway."

Rin's cheeks were slightly flushed and looked away to hide her expression. She turned around and continued walking.

Archer took it as a queue to grab her arm. "W-.." **Ring Ring Ring. **His cellphone suddenly rang but still held Rin's arm tightly. His grip was so strong as if she was some hostage of his and a negotiator suddenly called him.

"Yes?"

The voice on the other line was not quite audible for Rin but she was able to make out that it was a woman's. She then turned her head to face her "captor" and gave him a glare.

"Really? Ok. I'll be there." He also looked back at Rin even in the midst of a phone call. Without batting an eyelash, he pressed the end call button and put the device back in his pocket. He took hold of both of Rin's arms and slowly moved his face closer with Rin's.

_What the? Again?_ Rin was really nervous since the perverted man in front of her was far stronger than her that resistance was futile.

"Just kidding. You know you look cute when you're very tense. I'd say when you're angry or nervous, or maybe I'll discover more of your fascinating expressions." He said as he kept an inch space between their faces. He smirked as he loosened his grip on her and continued speaking, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!". He gave her a wink and went the opposite direction.

It was when he was out of sight when she realized the men's room was on the opposite direction from her destination. _Darn it, I'm supposed to be more knowledgeable with the locations in this school._

…to be concluded


End file.
